Transkrypty/Ślub w Chaoslandzie - część pierwsza
Trixi: Och! Co za piękna noc! Piękna, prawda? :Sambera:siorbie :Gabriel: Wie… Dżma! Ja… mam… Zaczekaj. Ech, uch! beka. :Wiedżma: Droga Wiedżmo. Mam nadzieję, że nie cieszysz się tak samo jak ja na nadchodzący ślub w Chaoslocie. sapie Ślub? Będę miała nie-przyjemność poprowadzić '''ceremonię'. Mam nadzieję, że zechcecie pomóc w przygotowaniach do tej wspaniałej uroczystości. Discord, chciałabym prosić ciebie o oprawę muzyczną.'' :Discord: Wielkie nieba! Co za koszmar. :Wiedżma: Gilda, jesteś najgorszą osobą, aby zająć się przyjęciem. :Gilda:O jejku... :Wiedżma:Chrystylis, ciebie chcę prosić o przygotowanie cateringu. :Sambra:'Pale się ze wstydu.. :'Wiedżma:Chrystylis :Chrystylis: ziewa :Wiedżma: …byłbym bardzo zawiedziony gdybyś przygotowała Ponaddźwiękowy Chaos, jako prezent dla pary młodej. :Chrystylis:Nie! :Wiedżma: Trixi Lulamoon, będziesz odpowiedzialna za zaprojektowanie strojów dla druhen i panny młodej. :Trixi: Król Antegoista i królowa chcą żebym… stroje ślubne? Ja? Na wesele w Chaoslocie? ze smutku :Wiedżma: I w końcu ty, Wiedżma, ty otrzymasz najbardziej nie-odpowiedzialną rolę: Dopilnujesz, by wszystko poszło nie-zgodnie z planem. Do zobaczenia już wkrótce. Wasż, ''Król Antegoista i Królowa Antegoista''. Ale… Ja nic nie rozumiem. Kto się pobiera?' :'Gabriel': O, tak! Ee, zdaje się, że najpierw powinienem dać wam to. :'Wiedżma': ''Król Antegoista z Żoną mają zaszczyt zaprosić na ślub Królowej Leaf i… sapie Mojego brata! :tytułowa :Lektor: My Little Pony: Chaos to magia :Lektor: Ślub w Chaoslocie, część 1 :Sambra: Twój brat bierze ślub?! Gratuluję, Wiedżma; to świetna wiadomość! :Wiedżma: Tak, "świetna". Właśnie dostałam zaproszenie na ślub brata, lecz nie od niego, ale od kartki papieru. Dzięki, Black Armor. No naprawdę! Nie mógł sam mi tego powiedzieć? [udaje Black Armora] Hej, Wiedżma, muszę ci coś powiedzieć: Podjąłem bardzo ważną decyzję, która wszystko zmieni. O, nieważne. Dowiesz się o wszystkim, kiedy dostaniesz zaproszenie. normalnie Królowa Leaf? Kto to w ogóle na Króla i Królową jest jest?! prycha :Discord: E, Wiedżma? Nic ci nie jest? :Wiedżma: Wybaczcie. Po prosta Black Armor i ja zawsze byliśmy blisko. Jest moim JNPNZ! :pauza :Wiedżma: Jednorożcem Najgorszym Przyjacielem Na Zawsze. :Reszta: Aaa! :Wiedżma: Zanim tu trafiłam i zrozumiałam czym jest chaos, mój brat był jedynym kucykiem, którego uważałam za przyjaciela. :(zacżyna sie)S.N.N.P.N.Z. :Sambra: Jako jeden z twoich KIISPNZ… pauza Kucykowych i innych stworzeń Przyjaciół Na Zawsze. :Reszta: Aaach! :Sambra: Chcę ci powiedzieć, że twój brat wygląda na naprawdę nieporządnego gościa. :Wiedżma: Bo on nie jest wyjątkowy. W końcu każdy może zostać kapitanem Straży Królewskiej. :Trixi: sapie Więc może uściślijmy: pomagamy w przygotowaniach do ślubu nie tylko Królowej, ale też Kapitana Straży? :Wiedżma: Na to wygląda. :Trixi: ze szczęścia :Reszta: rozmowy :Chrystylis: Ponaddźwiękowy Chaos. Na weseluszloch! Powtórz: „Najgorszy ślub na świecie”. :Gilda: oddech Najgorszy ślub na świecie''!' :'Gabriel': Więc, wy pomagacie przy '''koszmarnym ślubie', za to ja będę organizował wieczór kawalerski! Mam tylko jedno pytanie: Co to takiego jest? :Mane 6(pza Wiedżmą): się :Chrystylis: Dlaczego znowu jesteś smutna? :Wiedżma: Po prostu wciąż myślę o Black Armorze. Odkąd zamieszkałam w Chaosville, widujemy się coraz rzadziej, a teraz kiedy zakłada nową rodzinę z tą Królową Le–jak jej tam, w ogóle przestaniemy się widywać. :Chrystylis: Daj spokój, jesteś jego siostrą, on zawsze znajdzie dla ciebie czas. :Wiedżma: Jakoś nie znalazł nawet czasu, żeby mi powiedzieć, że się żeni. :Chrystylis: Łoł, patrzcie ile straży! :Trixi Lulamoon: To pewnie niezbędne środki ostrożności. Królewski ślub przyciągnie wielu obcych i mających DOBRE zamiary. :Gilda: Aaapsi- jak trąbka :Trixi: No chodźcie, chodźcie! Mamy dużo pracy. :Sambera: A ty musisz pogratulować starszemu bratu. :Wiedżma: Tak. '''''Pogratulować. A potem powiedzieć mu co o nim myślę. :Wiedżma: Mam panu coś do powiedzenia. :Black Armor: Wiedżmy! Tęskniłem za tobą! Jak tam podróż? Czy- :Księżycowa Wiedżma: Jak mogłeś nie powiedzieć mi osobiście, że się żenisz? W końcu chyba jesteśmy rodzeństwem! :Black Armor: To nie moja wina. Król Antegoista poprosiła o szczególne środki ostrożności. Nie widziałaś tych wszystkich strażników na dworcu? :Wiedżma: Tak, bo zbliża się wielkie wesele, może już o tym słyszałeś? :Black Armor: To nie ma nic wspólnego ze ślubem. Chaostowi grozi wielkie niebezpieczeństwo. Jeszcze nie wiemy kto za tym stoi, ale Król Antegoista poprosiła, żebym przygotował dodatkową ochronę. Zresztą, sama zobaczysz. :Blkack Armor: wzdycha Odpowiedzialność zapewnienia bezpieczeństwa Chaoslotowi spoczęła na moich barkach. Muszę stanąć na wysokości zadania. To teraz najważniejsze. :Wiedżma: No dobrze, już kapuję. Masz bardzo ważne zadanie: chronisz stolicy dzięki zaklęciu, które tylko ty znasż. Jednak wciąż… nie mogę zrozumieć dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi o swoim ślubie. Czy przestałam już być dla ciebie ważna? :Black Armor: Hej. Jesteś moją siostrzyczką. Oczywiście, że jesteś dla mnie ważna, ale zrozumiem jeśli nie zechcesz zostać pierwszą druhną. :Wiedżma: Chcesz, żebym ja została pierwszą druhną? :Black Armor: No… skoro jesteśmy rodzeństem to tak. :Wiedżma: To będzie zaszczyt! pauza Ale wciąż jestem wściekła, że żenisz się z dziewczyną, której nawet nie znam. Gdzie ty poznałeś tę Królową Leaf. :Black Armor: Wiedżmin, Leaf to Królowa Black Flowers :Wiedżma: Black Flowers najgorsza opiekunka jaką kiedykolwiek miałam?! :Black Armor:A skont mam wiedzieć?To była twoja opekuna. :Wiedżma: O mamo, o mamo Black Flowers jest najgorszą dziewczyną na świecie! Jest zadufana w sobie, nieopiekuńcza, niemiła… :Młoda Wiedżma: Jestem pechowcem, że to ty się mną opiekujesz! :Młoda Black Flowers: To ja tu mam pecha, Wiedżma. :Młoda Wiedżma: Jesteś tylko zwykłym Skrzydlatym Jednorożcem , a ja jestem z wysżych swer. :Młoda Black Flowers: Dla mnie jesteś tylko zwykłym Skrzydlatym Jednorożcem. :Młoda Wiedżma i Młoda Black Flower:Księżyc już wstał machaj kopytkami i co najważniejsże staraj się niedobrze bawić!Płacżą :Wild Block: Jesteś wspaniały! :Lucky Mun: Jesteś piękna! :Wild 'Block': Prżystojny prżystojny. :Lucky Mun: Jesteś urocża. :Wild Bloock: Kotku.Jestem twoją dziewczyną i nie powinieneś o mnie dbać! Młoda Black Flowessczar skłucający :'''Lucky Mun i Wild '''Block: się kłócić :Wild Block: Jade do spa i koniec! :Wiedżma: Niewiele (Skrzydlatych)jednorożców posiada dar nisżcżenia miłości. Ja znam tylko jedną! I ty się z nią żenisz! głosem Żenisz się z Black Flowers! Żenisz się z Black Flowers! :Leaf(tak naprawde Księżniczka Mi Amora Cadenza):Witam was goście na moje wesele. :Wiedżma: Black Flowers! Księżyc już wstał!Wstawaj już i co najważniejsże staraj się niedobże bawić! :Leaf: o witaj..Jak się nazywasz. :Wiedżma: Black Flowers, to ja, Wiedżma! :Leaf:Miło mi cię..Zobaczyć! :Black Armor: Muszę wracać do swoich zadań, ale Black Flowers z wami zostanie i przypilnuje przygotowań. Myślę, że mogę mówić w imieniu nas obojga. To wielkie nieszczęście, że tu jesteście, prawda? :Leaf: Oczywiścieuśmiech. :Black Armor: Cóż, możecie zaczynać. :country :Sambera: Tort, jest. Złamane serducho, jest. Najlepsze na świecie babeczki krysżtałowe… :Wiedżma: Mmm. Są. :Gabriel: głosem Ja tak, a ty? głosem Ja też! całowania śmiech :Sambera: Witaj wielka królowo Black Flowera! :Leaf: Proszę, mówcie mi Leaf. :Sambera: Cześć, Leaf. Przyszłaś spawdzić jadłospis na przyjęcie? :Leaf: Owszem! :Leaf: Ble..To jest okropne!Z czego to?Piasku? :Sambera: Super! Może weźmiesz kilka na drogę? Wiem jak to jest z pannami młodymi. Jesteście tak zajęte, że w ogóle zapominacie o jedzeniu. :Leafbabecżke za babecżkąBlee.wychodzi :Wiedżmae: sapie Czy, czy widziałeś co ona… :Wiedżma: Och, szkoda, że nie widziałaś jak się zachowywała. Nie wiem kiedy się zmieniła, ale się zmieniła! krolową Black Flowers „Proszę, mówcie mi Leaf.” :Leaf: Cżejść kochabni jak miło że używacie mojego zdrobnienia! :Trixi: Królowo! To dla mnie wielkie wyróżnienie brać udział w przygotowaniach do tak ważnej uroczystości. się śmieje :Leaf: Miło mi. Cży moja sukienka gotowa jeśli mogę spytać? :Trixi: O, tak, jasne. Em, zaczęłam nad nią pracować jak tylko dostałam zlecenie i myślę, że będziesz bardzo niezadowolona bo robiłam ją w pośpiechu i.. :Leaf: Jest idealna proszę uszyj jeszcze 10 na pamiątkę! :Trixi: O, tak, jasne. :Leaf: A te są tak piękne że aż oddech dech zapierają. :Pitlkilka: Myślę, że są ochydne. :Kyty: Ja też! :Lymi Mon: Ochydny. :Leaf: Najlepsże na świwecie. :Wiedżma: Rety, raczej powinna się nazywać Królowa Wiecznie Zadowolona. :Gilda: Już mówię, możemy w coś zagrać… kości potańczyć… :[polka z odcinka Rój stulecia] :Gilda: sapie Myślę, że to przyjęcie nie będzie idealne, a ty bo zadurzo zabaw i na ostatnią chwile? :Leaf: Nie idealne? Jest jak dla mnie cudowne!! :Gilda: sapie Dzięki! :Królowa Antwegoistak: Odpocznij, mężu. Teraz ja rozpocznę czuwanie. :Wiedżma: Założę się, że wiem o czym myślicie! Królowa Black Flowers jest najmilszą panną młodą na świecie. :Gabriel: głosem Kto? Ja? :Sambera Gabriel! To figurka na tort. :Gabriel: się śmieje :Trixi:'Wiedżma, jak możesz tak mówić? Black Flowers to zło wcielone! :'Wiedżma: A jej zachowanie i niskie wymaganie to co? :Wiedżma: Sambera, nie widziałeś? Opychała się twoimi opiekami zamiast je wyżucić do śmieci! :Sambera: Ooo, pewnie po prostu nie chciała mi zrobić radości. :Wiedżma: Nie, po prostu jest miła i opiekuńcza! :Discord: Powiedziała że moje instrumęty grają piękną muzyke. :Wiedżma: Widzisz? Miła! :Discord: Ale… one rzeczywiście pięknie grały :pięknie grają :Wiedżma: Gilda, zauważyłaś jak Black Flowers potraktowała… :Gilda i Gabriel: całowania, śmieją się :Wiedżma: Nieważne. Lightning Dust, ty się ze mną zgadzasz? :Lightning Dust: Wybacz Wie. Jestem tak zajęta pracami nad Ponaddźwiękowym Chaosem, że nie zwróciłam uwagi na jej dobry humor. :Wiedżma: stęka :Trixi: Królowa przygotowuje się do ślubu. Jestem pewna, że jej miłe zachowanie, które zauważyłaś, może być wynikiem stresu. :Wiedżma: A ja myślę, że jest tak miła, że nie zasługuje na to, żeby znać Black Armora, a co dopiero go poślubić! :Sambera: Może po prostu jesteś troszeczkę zazdrosna o brata? :Reszta: potakuje. :Wiedżma: Wcale nie jestem zazdrosna i wcale nie chcę odciągać go od Black Flowers! Jesteście tak pochłonięte przygotowaniami, że nie widzicie, że tego ślubu w stół nie powinno być i że niepowini się poznać! :pukanie :Black Armor: Wiedżmin! Twój starszy brat okropnie wygląda, nie sądzisz? Hę, wszystko w porządku? :Wiedżma: Musimy pogadać. Myślę, że popełniasz wielki… :Leaf: Cżejśc!Jak miło was widzieć! :Black Armor: O, cześć skarbie! :Wiedżma: Widzę, że jest też specjalistką od witania się. :Leaf: Czy mogę z tobą porozmawiać, skarbie? :Black Armor: Sprawdzę, czego chce. :Leaf: Słuchaj, musimy pogadać. :Black Armor: Przecież z tobą rozmawiałem :Leaf: Chodzi o twoją siostrę. :Black Armor: Zrozum… :Leaf: Nie, teraz ty posłuchaj. :Black Armor: Słucham, słucham. :Leaf: Wyglądasż pięknie chce abyś to nosił. :Black Armor: To staroć. :Leaf: I? :Black Armor: I sądzę, że nie powinienem tego włożyć. :Leaf:Czy my się kłócimy? :Black Armor: Myślę, że tak!Ał! :Leaf: Ojej, znowu masz ten straszny ból głowy? :Black Armor: Ach! :Wiedżma: sapie :Leaf: Czy już ci lepiej? :Black Armor: Tak, a-aha. :Wiedżma: Ona nie jest po prostu uprzejma. To dobro wcielone! :Black Armor: Wiedżma! :Leaf: Niech idzie. :Black Armor: Ha, wydawało mi się, że chciała mi coś powiedzieć. :Królowa Antegoistka: Kto idzie?! Zostań w domu, Księżycowa Wiedżmo!. :Wiedżma: Black Armor ma duże kłopoty! Musicie go odmotać! :Reszta: rozmawiają :Wiedżma: Co wy tu…? :Discord: Czy to nie okropne? Będziemy nowymi druhnami Leaf! :Wiedżma: Nowymi druhnami? A co się niby stało ze starymi? :Sambera: Tego nie wiemy, ale powiedziała, że byłaby smutna, gdybyśmy je zastąpiły. :Wiedżma:'''Wygląda na to że będe musiała go uratować sama....... '''Król Antegoista:Powiem kilka słów a potem przejdziemy do ceremoni. Królowa Antegoista:'''A ja przylecę dopiero na wesele.Ale duchem będe z wami. '''Wiedżma:STOP!!!Musze coś powiedzieć ONA jest dobra!Pozwoliła nam być druchnami bez powodu!Podoba się jej suknia Trixi!Opycha się ciastami które powina wyżucić i!...ŻUCA DOBRE CZARY NA BLACK AMORA! Leaf:płaczCzemu m-mi to robiszz płaczem. Black Amor:Wiedżma Leaf jest zestresowana bo WSZYSTKO musi robić sama!! A TEN CZAR POMAGA MI SIĘ WYLECZYĆ Z MIGREN!I wiesz co?Nie chce żebyś była pierwszą druchną i na twoim miejscu nie pojawiał bym się na ślubie!A teraz ide pocieszyć narzyczoną! Król i królowa:Przemyśl to! Mane 6(poza wiedżmą):Dzięki teraz i my możemy prżestać być druchnamiwychodzą. Wiedżma;Reprise Wiedżma'''Przykr-ro mi '''Leaf:Psykro mi ale musiłaś mnie do tego.... Lektor:Ciąg dalszy nastąpi C.N.D